


Break in Place

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom!Maddox, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Exhausted from an infuriating formal dinner (in which he was humiliated), Maddox comes home with a request--not an order--for the two eldest Soong brothers.





	Break in Place

Another month, another fiscal year, another bullshit soiree.

“Hi, Bruce,” B4 looked up from his building blocks and greeted Maddox happily from his spot on the ground. 

Maddox ignored him.

“Was it a nice dinner?” The android’s head followed Maddox as he walked right past him and straight to his wardrobe.

It had been a fifteen hour day; he was tired, and pissed at Nakamura for putting him on the spot by asking him–in front of all these foreign scientists and honored dignitaries–to come up with an on the fly explanation of his slow progress in cracking the positronic brain. 

“Did the food taste good?”

He didn’t want to talk, not even to his precious Idiot.

“Go and get your brother,” Maddox said quietly as he removed the white jacket of his mess uniform and placed it on a hanger.

“Huh?” B4 crawled over to Maddox’s feet as the human continued to undress. He hadn’t even so much as looked at him since he arrived. He reached over and tapped a shined shoe with a finger. “Commander, did you want me to–”

Maddox bristled and turned down to glare at B4 with a hard look in his eyes.

“Go. Get. Lore.” He snatched his foot from B4, and then turned away from the android’s wounded look to unzip his grey undershirt. “Now.”

He felt B4′s presence slowly melt away from him, and the door open. A pause of silence.

“Bru–”

“ _Now_.”

  
He exited the shower, drying himself but not bothering to dress, to find Lore’s back to him, sitting on the edge of his bed–or _daring_ to, actually–while B4 sat on his knees on the floor before his older brother.

“I tried to tell him ‘no, no bed,’ Bruce. He doesn’t listen.”

Lore made no motion to move, and Bruce made no effort to rectify him. He pulled a bottle of real whiskey–contraband he’d picked up some time ago during a visit to Virginia Tech–and poured himself a drink.

“What do you want, Maddox,” Lore said over his shoulder.

Bruce frowned into his drink for a second. He was getting a headache. 

“Not your attitude, that’s for sure.”

At that, Lore turned himself halfway to get a clearer look at Maddox, as if he wanted to say _That’s all?_ B4 also leaned over to look at him, unable to calculate what Bruce would do next, since none of his behavior thus far had been catalogued in his memory before.

Maddox went on standing there, finishing his drink, wincing, and then pouring himself another. 

After some time, it was clear that the two curious androids were waiting for a command from him. 

It was a nice feeling, he thought. But not a nice day for him to issue commands. He considered them for a few long moments, arms crossed, drink still in hand.

“You two are wearing too many clothes.”

Lore gave a sort of shrug, and turned back around so that he and B4 were facing each other. Maddox watched from behind as Lore undid the front of his wrap, his cock stirring just a bit as the fabric slipped off Lore’s gold shoulders, and the dark lines of his trapezius muscles rippled. B4 was doing the same.

Nothing much had happened yet, but Maddox couldn’t help but enjoy the fact that Lore was complying–and being _quiet_  for once.

Maddox poured his third drink, and then mounted his bed, sitting with his legs crossed, but with a clearly intentional amount of empty space between he and Lore. 

He looked into his glass, and decided to speak candidly.

“I’m tired,” he said. “I’m stressed. I had a shit day. I’m in a bad mood. I want to relax. If I have to use my voice, B4, you go downstairs.”

B4 half-pouted, and then opened his mouth, but Maddox talked right over him. 

“If I have to reach for my weapon, Lore, you go downstairs. Gagged.”

Lore did not react.

“Lore, your mandatory sleep cycle will cut on in two hours. If you’re good, I’ll extend your waking cycle tomorrow.”

He finished what he thought would be his last drink, as he could feel the heat rushing into his cheeks and his tongue tingling.

“I make myself clear?” It was a rhetorical question. Maddox reached back and set his glass on his bedside table and returned to his sitting position, draping his forearms over his knees.

Lore, who was observing him from the side of his half-turned head, was in mild shock. He had never seen Maddox like this–as a somewhat normal human being, who might sometimes come home from work a failure and not want to think. There were so many things he would normally want to say to get into his head or under his skin, but strangely, none of that seemed desirable at the moment. In fact, he wasn’t exactly sure what he himself would do.

He was certain the B4 was more confused than he. The prototype looked from Maddox to Lore and back again, waiting for someone to light the tunnel for him.

“Bruce,” B4 said quietly, crawling forward on the on his naked hands and knees. “Do you want us to–”

“Stop talking.” 

B4 stopped in his tracks. 

“I’m not here. Last warning.”

Helplessly, B4 looked up at Lore, who had no answers for him.

And then he crawled over to his younger brother, placed his hands in between his thighs and spread them apart, looking up at him with pleading eyes ( _help me, help me make this work)_  as he took his flaccid cock into his mouth.

It took Lore several long seconds to react. Maddox thought about that: he knew that Lore saw B4 fraternally only; that all his lust was for their youngest.

All the while B4 glanced back and forth between Lore and Maddox with worried looks as he sucked his brother off. Lore glared with stoic indifference, until Maddox finally heard him exhale. 

Lore’s hands came up and buried themselves into B4′s hair, guiding his head along the length of his hardening cock. Finally he leaned back flat against the bed, giving Maddox a full view of everything happening between his legs.

Maddox reached over to his table past the glass, taking the bottle instead, and drank from it slowly as he watched Lore gradually lose himself in his older brother.

When B4 felt that Lore was hard enough, he pulled his dripping mouth off of him and climbed on top of the bed.

If he had known that part of his job description would include watching perfect, twin male androids make out in his bed, he would have skipped MIT all together and just joined Starfleet. They were both up on their knees, their cocks touching, B4 giving self-conscious sidelong glances to Maddox while his brother’s tongue slide in and out of his mouth. Asking for validation.

Maddox didn’t give him any; not directly. His dick was quite hard, but he ignored it and went on watching and drinking.

Lore started peeking out at Maddox between his half closed eyes as well, just to gauge his reactions. He gave a bit of a smirk when Maddox finally exhaled and leaned back on his hands to watch, his arousal completely exposed.

Encouraged, Lore grabbed B4 roughly by the back of his hair and forced him down on all fours. 

It was so pretty, Maddox thought. He laid down on his side, propped up on his elbow to watch Lore take his sweet Idiot brother. No words, no commands: they were doing it all alone, just for him, and the room was filled with nothing but B4′s gasping moans and Lore’s low, deep humming. Identical voices completely different.

He still hadn’t touched himself, but was having an increasingly harder time ignoring the sharp ache there and the heaviness in his balls. He dug the fingers of his left hand into the fabric of the sheets as he watched Lore pull out of B4 slowly with his artificially engorged cock, and then slam all the way into him, B4 twitching and whining with each thrust, as if he could feel it in his stomach.

Finally Maddox, unable to be a spectator any longer, stood on his knees and moved towards the pair.

B4 lifted his head up to watch as Lore, his eyes brightened with realization, as if a light had gone on in his head somewhere, pulled out of B4 and moved toward Maddox.

There was no way Maddox could have seen it coming. Lore grabbed him by the waist, pulled him against him harshly enough to nearly knock the wind out of him, and slipped his tongue deep inside the cyberneticist’s mouth.

Both Maddox and B4 were shocked. The latter moved, as if he wanted to pull on Lore’s arms to make him let go before he got in trouble, but stopped and sat on his haunches curiously when Maddox closed his eyes and kissed back, hands grasping desperately at Lore’s back and arms.

The hand that Lore had curled around Maddox’s hip slid down as the two fell backwards onto the bed, B4 moving out of the way.

A single digit slid into Maddox’s ass, startling him. 

He reacted the same way he did when similar things happened in college: reflexively, he hissed and slapped Lore across the face, which served only to make him clench in pain.

Lore’s response was pull Maddox’s injured fingers into his laughing mouth and insert another finger farther and deeper into him, while the pain in Maddox’s face twisted as he moaned deeply, involuntarily moving himself back onto Lore’s fingers.

He gave a cruel laugh as he pulled them out and pressed the tip of his cock against Maddox’s tight, underused entrance.

“That’s what you really want, isn’t it?” He whispered to him as he begin to move his hips up into Maddox. 

Maddox said nothing as he rode Lore, impaling himself on the android’s cock; fucking himself. He lost nearly all control of his thoughts. His hair shook loose, his mind went blank. His own cock went untouched, resting against  Lore’s stomach, slight friction sending jolts of electricity straight to his brain.

As if wanting to remind him that he was there, B4 came around and nudged Maddox’s shoulder with his cheek. Maddox, still riding, turned his head and allowed B4 to drag his tongue along his neck and face, like a puppy who missed its owner.

It was when Lore seized Maddox’s hips with his hands and stopped the autonomy of his movement, slamming the human down onto his hips repeatedly, that Maddox finally came.

And he came _hard._ Almost endless ribbons of cum spurting across Lore’s navel as he lurched forward, sweat dripping in beads from his black hair. 

That was it. He was tired. He didn’t remember B4 gently picking him up off of Lore, taking him to the bathroom to clean him up, drying him off, placing him back into bed.

He woke up with a gasp in the middle of the night, alarmed at the unconscious Lore next to him.

 _That’s right_ , he said, easing back down. _Sleep cycle._

B4 had entered his too, snuggled up underneath Maddox’s arm with his head on his chest.

Maddox shook his head. How exhausted did he have to be to fall asleep with Lore in his room?

He moved to get up–

“Something wrong, Bruce?” 

Maddox remembered how nasty he had been to B4 when he first came from the gala, and how good he’d been with Lore today. Almost protective. Perhaps jealous.

“No.” He settled back down between his two projects, and curled his arm around B4′s shoulder. “Go back to sleep.”


End file.
